


Secret Santa?

by FunandFictional



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: Everyone in Overwatch is participating in Secret Santa! This is Hanzo's first Christmas with the crew, so he wants to make sure he picks out a good gift before the party. But he can't help himself from wondering who his secret Santa is.





	1. Who'd You Get?

Sipping his green tea, Hanzo relaxed comfortably in the chair near his bedroom window. The snow had just begun to fall last night and it seemed as if it would be continuing throughout the day. The gentle snowflakes cascading down were peaceful and the perfect way to enjoy his time off. His next mission was not for another three days, so Hanzo felt it was best to savor this time.

*knock knock knock*

Glancing at the door, the archer sighed. It appeared as though his relaxation was to be disturbed yet again. “Come in!” Hanzo called out.

Tracer stepped through the door holding a box. It was decorated with bright red wrapping paper and far too much glitter, which made the archer nervous at to where al that glitter would end up.

“Hello, love! Enjoying the snow?”

“Yes, I was.”

“Good good! Anyways, this is your first Christmas here at Overwatch with us, right?”

“It is, time has passed quite quickly,” Hanzo hadn’t even realized it was December until yesterday when filling out his monthly report for Winston.

“Okay, so you’ve never done this with us before. So, all of us like to host a big Christmas party! But since there are so many of us, we decided to do a secret santa instead of trying to get gifts for everyone.”

“A secret santa?”

Tracer nodded, bobbing up and down slightly, clearly excited. “Yep! You’ll get a name of someone else in this box and you’ll have to get that person a present. Just no telling anyone who you got! Then on Christmas, we’ll exchange the gifts. We used to try to keep it completely secret, but that never worked so now we just announce who we got when we give the gifts.”

“And what if I am unsure of what to get for the other person?” Hanzo asked, admittedly being worried since he wasn’t the closest with everyone on the team.

“Aw, no worries. As long as you try your best, I’m sure they’ll love it!”

Hanzo nodded slowly, but was still hesitant. “And someone else will be getting a gift for me?”

“Of course, I added your name into the box with everyone else’s this morning. So, ready to pick a name?” Tracer walked over to his chair and held the box out towards him. “And if you get your name, just throw it back in and grab another.” She turned her face away as the archer reached in, grasping a folded slip of paper. 

Unfolding it, he let out a sigh of relief. Hana. The gamer was one of the few people that Hanzo did actually believe he could find a good present for. 

“Got a good one?” Tracer asked as she spotted the look of relief.

“Yes, I believe so. The presents are being exchanged on Christmas?”

“Yeah, we’ll do it during breakfast. Then that gives everyone time to help set up for dinner and the party. We usually spend the whole day playing games and there’s usually singing and dancing. It’s absolutely wonderful,” Tracer couldn’t help hopping up and down as she spoke, too happy to bother.

“I look forward to it.” 

“Well, gotta go catch up with everyone else today. See ya!” 

She disappeared out of the room in a flash, the door opening for a second before closing behind her. 

Staring at the slip of paper, Hanzo smiled again. It was extremely lucky that he had gotten her name, as she would be easy to find a gift for. The girl was a celebrity, but she didn’t tend to spend her money on extravagant items. No, she’d much rather purchase games and snacks than anything else.

Even luckier, Hanzo’s next mission would be in Japan. It would take no time at all to find her a gift once they got there. Stepping over to his bedside table, he grabbed the tablet there. Swiping quickly across the screen, he found the mission details.

“Leave on December 15th. Earliest return expected to be on the 19th, but longest possibility is staying until the 23rd. Assigned agents are myself, Genji, Mercy, Winston, Pharah, and McCree. Good, I should have no problems with getting her present while there.”

Setting the tablet down, Hanzo returned to his seat. Settling into the chair, he gazed out at the falling snow. “Hmm, now what to get her. I should not even bother with trying to get her anything gaming related as she likely already owns it. Food would be… Not as thoughtful, maybe. Maybe clothing… No. Hmmm, she does seem to like rabbits, since she uses one as her logo. Maybe something stuffed? Would she find it too childish and be offended? Hmmm.” 

It surprised him that it wasn’t actually that easy to think of a gift, even with someone he believed he knew fairly well. He could only imagine how hard it would have been if he had drawn someone like 76 or Pharah. Frowning, he began to wonder who had drawn his name. Maybe he would be the difficult one to shop for, as he was generally quiet around the others. Shrugging his shoulders, he rested his head back and shut his eyes. Oh well, he didn’t particularly need anything, so whatever the gift was, he was sure it would be fine.


	2. Shopping Day

The mission had gone shockingly well. Just a few scrapes, but no broken bones and no near death experiences. It had truly been a Christmas miracle. 

With how well the mission went, the team actually had a whole day of downtime to do whatever in Hanamura. Genji was taking Mercy and Pharah on a tour around the city. Winston chose to remain with the ship to analyze the mission details and to help maintain a low profile for the group. McCree had run off, saying something about getting food. Hanzo took the time to wander to the shopping district.

In an out of clothing shops, he found several things he believed Hana would wear, but none seemed like good presents. Picking up a few games, he also regretted not knowing what kinds of things she already owned. 

Frustrated, Hanzo felt his stomach growls when he passed a busy restaurant. Walking further, he spotted a cafe. Heading towards it, he was about to step inside when he noticed a figure approaching him and waving.

“Hey Hanzo!” McCree was carrying a large shopping bag. 

Staring at the bag for a second, Hanzo glanced back up at the cowboy. “Christmas shopping?”

The cowboy nodded and laughed. “Yeah, finally found something. This Secret Santa thing gets harder every year.”

“Yes, I am struggling to find a gift myself.”

“Who’d you get?” 

“I believe it is supposed to be a secret.”

McCree chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Can’t blame me for tryin’ though. You getting something to eat?”

“Yes, I thought I would get something quick so I could go back to shopping.”

“Mind if I join ya? Haven’t had anything to eat either.”

The pair stepped into the small cafe. The space was mostly empty, it being the middle of the day. McCree moved over to look at the pastries displayed neatly behind the glass, while Hanzo peered at the overhead menu. 

“McCree, what would you like to drink?” The cowboy turned to him, a look of surprise on his face.

“You treating me darlin’?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “I can. I was merely going to order for you since you do not speak Japanese.”

“Ah right, appreciate that. Can I get a black coffee and just pick out any of these pastries with chocolate? I’ll go get us a table.”

McCree wandered to the back of the sitting area as Hanzo placed their order. Balancing the items carefully on a tray, Hanzo made his way to the small booth McCree had settled at.

“Thank-you darlin’. What’d you end up getting?” 

Hanzo moved McCree’s coffee and chocolate muffin in front of the cowboy. “Green tea and a bagel.”

“Hmm, not much of a sweet tooth?” McCree asked in between bites.

“I try not to.”

“Taking care of that figure?” He joked.

Hanzo couldn’t help his small huff of amusement. “Being healthy benefits the entire team.”

“You judging me?”

“I am merely saying that you might want to cut down on some of your more… extraneous vices.”

McCree sipped his coffee and nodded. “Hmmm, starting to sound like Ang.”

“You should listen to her, she is a professional.”

McCree drank some more and gazed past Hanzo. “Would you… Hmmm.”

Raising an eyebrow, Hanzo watched as McCree downed the rest of his coffee. “Is something the matter?”

Glancing back to the archer, McCree chuckled. “Always.”

“McCree?”

“I was just wondering… Have you thought about it?”

Lowering his gaze to his tea, Hanzo sighed. “Jesse, we were both drunk.”

“You still kissed me.”

“I do not think it would be a good idea.”

“Hanzo, look at me.” McCree was smiling sadly at Hanzo, which made the archer’s heart ache.

“I just… I am not sure.”

“And that’s okay, I just… I guess I just wanted to know if you had thought about it and maybe I was hopeful something had changed.”

Sipping at his tea, Hanzo couldn’t shake off McCree’s stare. “Just, a little more time. It still feels too soon.”

“What’re you scared of?”

“You.”

Reaching out, McCree rested his hand on Hanzo’s arm. “I would never hurt you. This isn’t some joke and I truly want this to work.”

The sincerity in his words shook Hanzo, but the archer could still feel the doubt. “I am not so much afraid of you hurting me… I do not want to hurt you.”

“Well, the more you reject me, the more it hurts.”

“It is not the same.”

“No, but I’m willing to take that risk. How about you keep thinking about it and maybe you can tell me when you’ve decided?”

“You really would wait? What if I never decide?”

McCree shrugged before standing up. “I’ll just have to get more creative and more attractive,” The cowboy winked and gave Hanzo’s shoulder a squeeze with his hand. “I gotta go get one more thing, but you have a nice rest of your day.”

“Thank-you. See you later.”

Hanzo hurriedly finished his food and stepped back into the cool weather. Still concerned about his talk with Jesse, he scolded himself. Not right now. Need to find Hana’s gift.

Walking quickly down the sidewalk, Hanzo paused. In the window display was a large blue stuffed rabbit. It was huge, probably being 4 feet tall. Staring at the fluffy plush, Hanzo smiled at the gold ribbon wrapped around its neck. 

Stepping inside, he bought the rabbit and a phone charm. The charm was two rabbits, one pink and one blue, both soft like the plush. The shop owner wrapped the large animal in a huge bag, with far too much tissue paper, but Hanzo was sure she’d enjoy it. Placing the charm in a much smaller box, Hanzo slid it into his coat pocket as he paid and exited the store.

Back aboard the ship, Genji laughed at the large parcel. “Buying a gift for a giant? What a large bag to be carrying around, brother.”

“Did you enjoy your walk around Hanamura?” Hanzo asked Mercy, ignoring his brother’s teasing.

“Yes, it was absolutely beautiful.”

“Is everyone back?” Winston stepped into the main area of the airship.

“Yes, McCree went to go put away his purchases, but everyone is on board,” Genji answered.

“Good, then we head home! Pharah we’re ready!” Winston called out.

“Everyone to your seats, I will begin ascent in T-minus 2 minutes,” Pharah announced over the intercom.

Tucking the gift into a storage closet, Hanzo went to sit by his brother. McCree wandered out of the back and with a wink to Hanzo, settled into his own seat. Ignoring the flush on his cheeks, Hanzo shut his eyes and prayed he would fall asleep quickly.


	3. Gift Giving

“Okay everyone! Go exchange your Secret Santa presents!” Tracer shouted out to the group. Everyone was gathered in the living room, each holding packages of varying sizes. The group scrambled quickly, each quickly moving over to their recipient.

Hanzo watched as Hana handed Lucio his gift. Standing back, he watched as the DJ pulled out a stuffed frog, a framed photo of the group, and a jersey of some sort. He quickly hugged the girl and they chatted for a bit before Lucio seemed to excuse himself to go grab Genji. 

“Merry Christmas,” Hanzo said as he approached her. Hana’s eyes lit up at the huge bag and she smiled widely.

“Oooh! Thank-you, thank-you!” Handing her the bag, she set it down as it was almost as tall as her. Pulling out the tissue paper, she squealed in delight as she pulled out the rabbit and hugged it close.

“You like it?”

“I absolutely love it! It’s so soft and cute. Thank-you so much!” She snuggled her face into the top of it, squeezing it even tighter.

“One more thing.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the smaller box. Setting her bunny on the couch right behind her, she gently opened the box. Pulling out the charm, she held it close in front of her face, examining every detail.

“Oh, Hanzo… I love it so much. They’re both our colors,” Hana murmured. 

“I wanted to get you a good gift since you have been so welcoming and kind. This first year was difficult, but you are one of the people who made it much easier and who made me feel like this is my home.”

Pulling out her phone, she attached the charm and smiled at it for a second before putting it back in her pocket. Rushing forward, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. “Thank-you for my gifts! And thank-you for joining Overwatch, it’s been even more fun with you here. “

Returning the hug, the pair stood there for a bit before a cough was heard behind them. Letting go, Hanzo turned around to see Genji standing behind him.

“Brother, I hope I’m not spoiling the moment, but your Secret Santa requested you outside,” Genji said.

“Go ahead, Hanzo! We can hang out after you get your present!” Hana chimed in, plopping down onto the couch with her bunny next to her.

“Alright, I will be back shortly.”

Heading out the door, he glanced around the balcony. Leaning against the railing was Jesse, smoking away at a cigar. A box was sitting at his feet, slightly reflective from the decorative lights hung off the rails. 

“Jesse?”

Turning to face Hanzo, the cowboy snubbed out his smoke under his foot. “Hey there, Merry Christmas.”

“You’re my Secret Santa?” Wandering over to stand by the other, Hanzo glanced down at the present again, curious as to what it could be.

“Hoping for someone else?” Jesse asked as he reached down to grab it.

Hanzo chuckled at the question. “No need to sound put out, I was merely surprised.”

“Well, hopefully you’re more than a little surprised once you open it.” Handing Hanzo the gift, McCree couldn’t help rocking back and forth on his heels while he watched him unwrap.

Pulling away the wrapping, Hanzo was presented with a simple navy box. Picking at the tape, he pulled the cover off. Nestled in tissue paper was a blue tea kettle, clearly bought in Japan based on the style. The blue was almost black and when he brought it closer, he could just make out the details of mountains and clouds etched into the surface. It was absolutely beautiful and Hanzo couldn't help but be stunned by it. 

“It’s okay if you don’t like it! I just remembered you commenting that your’s wasn’t that nice since you bought it when you moved here and I know it isn’t the most flashy pattern, but it made me think of you, but I can honestly get you something else if you don’t…”

“Jesse.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the rambling man in front of him.

“Sorry, darlin’.”

“I love it.”

“Really?” The relief in his tone made Hanzo chuckle.

“Did you think I was going to be an ungrateful recipient?”

Shaking his head, McCree sighed. “No, it’s just… I know you and Genji were from a pretty rich family, so I didn’t know if this was fancy enough or if it was anything like what you were used to.”

“Jesse, I have not lived fancily in a long time. Also, how much did you spend on this gift? It is clearly a work of art, so I am worrying more that you spent too much in order to please me.”

Jesse chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. “Well, I might’ve gone a little over the budget we all agreed on.”

“I will pay you back for what you overpaid.”

“No, no. I want you to just enjoy this as a gift.”

Staring at the gift, Hanzo glanced back up at him. “Thank-you. Honestly, this is one of the most thoughtful gifts anyone has ever given me. This proves that you have been listening, which I appreciate.”

“Well, you’re welcome. I’m just glad you like it,” Jesse said, smiling.

“Should we possibly… go back to the party?” Hanzo suggested.

“Um… Well, actually I got you something else…”

“Jesse, you already spent too much on this…”

Holding up his hand to stop him, Jesse was already reaching into his pocket. “Well, how about this, you look at it and decide if you wanna keep it or not, deal?”

“Alright.”

Jesse dropped the small bag into his hand. Reaching inside, Hanzo pulled out a dark red hair scarf, very similar to the gold one he was currently wearing. 

“I know you weren’t so sure about… Us. You know, back when we talked in Japan, but… I thought this would maybe remind you of me and just be something nice, since you’re always using your gold one.”

Gripping the fabric in his hand, Hanzo took in a deep breath. “Would you… Would you help me put it in, I do not want to put the tea kettle back on the ground, even though it is in a box.”

Blinking at him in surprise, Jesse slowly reached his hand out, past Hanzo’s jaw. Pulling out the gold scarf, he smiled softly when Hanzo’s hair fell to his shoulders. Moving behind the other, Jesse gathered his hair up and tightly tied it up with the new ribbon.

“That seem okay?”

“How does it look?” Hanzo asked, turning to face McCree.

“You look beautiful, like always,” Jesse murmured.

Staring up at the cowboy, Hanzo couldn’t help leaning in, tilting his head up, and placing a soft kiss on Jesse’s lips. When he pulled away, he smiled when he noticed Jesse trying to lean down to extend the moment.

“Didn’t even need to be drunk or trick you to stand under any mistletoe,” Jesse said quietly, reaching a hand up to brush against Hanzo’s jaw. He drifted it against the archer’s neck, finally letting it settle at the base.

“Perhaps my thank-you for these generous gifts can be… To trust you. To trust that maybe we could work out.”

“Maybe? Darlin’, I can guarantee it.”

“We shall see.”

“Well, no matter what, this is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Merry Christmas, Jesse,” Hanzo said quietly as they walked inside.

“Merry Christmas, darlin’,” Jesse replied, draping his arm over Hanzo’s shoulders. And for once, Hanzo let it stay there, and ignored making eye contact with anyone but Hana when the pair re-entered the party. When she winked at him and made kissy faces, he couldn’t help but laugh joyfully. And turn bright red when his laughter was cut off by McCree dipping him down into a kiss, mistletoe conveniently hanging above them.


End file.
